Yumichika Ayasegawa
Yumichika Ayasegawa 'is the Fifth Seated officer in the Eleventh Squad of the Gotei 13, under Kenpachi Zaraki. Information Box Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami ''Shihakusho ''uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin and jaw-length hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the ''kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi Zaraki think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakuto from them for fear of being hated. History Series Plot Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Expert Swordsman - Yumichika, as a high ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shuhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne . *Kido Expert *Shunpo Practitioner - Yumichika has been seen using shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant-level fighter. *Highly Perceptive Combatant *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *High Spiritual Power - Despite him being the Fifth Seat of the Fifth Squad, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy, which is at the level of a lieutenant. Zanpakuto Ruri'iro Kujaku (Sapphire Peacock), nicknamed Fuji Kujaku (Lavender Peacock) - It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle. *Shikai - Unlike most Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. **Fuji Kujaku - The Shikai release command for Fuji Kujaku is "'''Bloom". Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. **Ruri'iro Kujaku - When Yumichika says the release command "Terror in Frenzy", Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. Shikai Special Ability - These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (It should be noted that the command ''Terror in Frenzy ''is the true release command for Yumichika's Zanpakuto). When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted. List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Energy Drain *Fuji Kujaku *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #57: Daichi Tenyo *Leaping Slice *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Side Slice *Stunned by Beauty Relationships Friends/Allies *Ikkaku Madarame (Best friend and partner-in-combat) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchki *Renji Abarai *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto Enemies/Rivals *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *The Arrancars **Charlotte Chuhlhourne (Rival in Beauty) *The Espada *Oko Yushima Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:Eleventh Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance